


Do a Little Turn on the Catwalk

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: Sorey is an up-and-coming lingerie model -- at least he would be, if he could figure out how to walk in heels. And didn't have to eat floor in front of his hot coworker.





	Do a Little Turn on the Catwalk

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for nami and i forgot exactly why i wrote it, i think she might have dared me
> 
> anyway here’s a short AU clip where sorey and mikleo are lingerie models

"Step on your heel first, then roll to the toe. Heel, toe, heel, toe..."

Lailah, the photography director, glided elegantly across the room in her six-inch needle-point heels to demonstrate the theory in practice. She had been a model herself until her retirement a few years ago, and she radiated poise and confidence in every step.

For his part, Sorey was new to the modelling gig, and most of his experience thus far revolved around lounging around on meticulously-staged sets, wearing whatever panties and stockings and accessories the shoot called for, and being painted and oiled up by the makeup artists. There was precious little walking around involved (which was a blessing, considering how much some of the pieces chafed and rode up on him). But Lailah had taken a shine to him -- they worked well together, and she seemed to enjoy how easy-going Sorey was in comparison to the other talent she had to work with. And now Lailah wanted him to participate in her live fashion show, strutting the catwalk in front of the creme-de-la-creme of the fashion world. This meant walking, down said catwalk, in heels.

Sorey wobbled to his feet from his chair, like a baby deer learning to walk for the first time.

Heel, toe, heel, ankle, shoulder, floor.

"Oh, Mikleo, is it that time already...?"

Sorey snapped his head up. Lailah had been kind enough to squeeze him in for catwalk training in between her shoots, and it seems like their time was now up -- and the model that had just entered the room had just seen him eat floor.

Being as he was a model, Sorey dealt with highly attractive people on a regular basis. It was simply something one got used to in the business, and it stopped even registering after a while. However, when one is presented with something that fundamentally challenges one's previously-understood conception of reality, one must take notice, regardless of prior apathies.

This model's ass had challenged the laws of gravity to a deathmatch and won. Sorey couldn't help but stare as the model bent over to set his things down. The dark jewel tones and dusky gray lace contrasted his pale skin beautifully. His reality-shattering ass, also.

"Sorey, I hope you don't mind having a classmate. Mikleo, strap on your heels and we'll do some more step exercises."

Mikleo's eyes snapped up to Sorey's face from where they had been hovering on his shoulders and chest, and just as quickly snapped away. He redirected his attention to shoving his heels onto his feet as if the shoes had offended him. Sorey didn't mind having a classmate -- it was nice to not feel like the only model incapable of staying upright in heels -- but he hoped Mikleo wouldn't feel embarassed. Or uncomfortable.

Sorey's thoughts wandered to whether a gravity-defying ass would help maintain better balance, missing how Mikleo's eyes roamed over him. Not looking at his feet thusly, and after several tries, he finally got his heels on, and so began a class session that left Lailah wondering if her models both had inner-ear infections.


End file.
